Yumè
by Runelle
Summary: Eriol-Tomoyo fic, WAFF, strangeness


****

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to CLAMP. I don't care if Nelvana bought the rights to it because they've ruined its beauty and made it suck with their cutting, dialogue changing and generally bad dubbing. So don't sue me 'cause it's really not worth it.

Authors notes: Well here we go, my first fanfic. And I decided to write it on Card Captor Sakura of all things! Well… Really Eriol and Tomoyo…

****

Eriol: (In the middle of eating dinner) wha…?

****

Tomoyo: But what about Sakura-Chan and Mizuki-sensei?

****

Author: (waving her magical seal wand that she bought from K-Mart) Your love for them will be crushed by your love for eachother!!

****

Eriol and Tomoyo: (sweatdrop)

****

Author: (Laughs evilly)

****

Tomoyo: …Oh Dear…

****

Eriol: We're in for it now…

****

Author: (pushes them both off the page) Well, I guess we should get on with the story…

Yumè

An Eriol And Tomoyo Fic

Eriol walked slowly down the icy sidewalk, it had been a long time since he had been in Japan, four years to tell the truth. He would be starting his eleventh year of school soon and he had hoped that he could persuade her to come back to him, back to England. Her, he was thinking about her again, she was the reason he returned, this was a last ditch effort to get her to come back with him to where she belonged, in his presence. 

His absentminded walking led him straight into the path of a young girl of fifteen; she had long ebony hair just past the small of her back and deep violet eyes. "Sorry" he said rather bluntly as he helped her up from the cold, snow-covered ground. "Hiiragizawa-kun?" her high voice surprised him, it was familiar but different, he forced himself to look at the girl in front of him, she was beautiful, gorgeous.

"Daidouji-san? Is that you..?" he found himself saying that to her rather shakily, Kaho was beginning to fade from his mind, though at this point he didn't understand why. The girl nodded, her black hair cascading around her slim body, making the boy more nervous. "Hiiragizawa-kun…" she spoke softly as he looked down at her small face, she seemed to be getting prettier. She opened her mouth to speak again "Hiiragizawa-kun, what are you looking for?" She looked at him with a questioning smile, so he couldn't help blushing a little.

He knew how Xiaolang Li felt now, blushing like this at one little thing. "A hotel" he felt himself say all the while thinking that this could be fate that Tomoyo was talking to him. It seemed to the tall boy that his previous love was fading faster the longer he continued to chat to the old friend, her kind voice snapped his mind back to attention. "Oh no… I can't possibly let you stay in a hotel when you have friends here!" she said rather defiantly, he shot her a puzzled look, "then where?" "Come to my house, we always have plenty of rooms." She perkily replied. 

A few minutes later, Eriol found himself being dragged into a limousine by the graceful Tomoyo; he was mentally kicking himself for letting her persuade him to stay at her home. Eriol turned to Tomoyo and noticed something as she turned away quickly, _was she just blushing?_ He thought to himself,_ no, she couldn't be… because of me? But who does she like anyway? _He asked himself.

The car pulled up at Tomoyo's enormous mansion; the dainty girl led Eriol inside, up to the room that he would be staying in. For the next three weeks, he stayed at her house, went to her school and studied with her. His mind seemed to be filled with thoughts of her and only her. For Eriol, everything seemed to be going perfectly, Tomoyo had begun to mother him, Kaho Mizuki was out of his mind and he was with his friends again.

A maid called out Eriol's name, causing him to rush down the stairs and almost crash headfirst into a sleepy Tomoyo who was just opening the door. "Ah, Hiiragizawa-kun" Tomoyo said groggily, "there are guests for you.." Eriol thanked her and opened the door the rest of the way. "E-R-I-O-L!" An angry female voice said, "you left us behind." Another voice coming from behind the first one bluntly stated.

Eriol looked up to see none other than Spinal Sun and Ruby Moon. "Ahh.." he began, but Tomoyo cut him off. "Let's talk about this in the morning, I'm sleepy and I'm sure your long trip has caused you much fatigue too." Saying this, she padded up the stairs, yawning a little, the small group on the doorstep just stared after her, a little dumbfounded.

The two guardians were directed to Eriol's room where Suppi-chan proceeded to read Eriol's journal in secret and Nakuru interrogated the poor boy thoroughly about his lodgings. Eriol sweatdropped, this was going to be a long night.

The next day, Eriol and Tomoyo went to school as usual, and following their tutoring, proceeded on to the district cake shop with a happy looking Sakura and an expressionless Xiaolang. _Their power has grown considerably._ Thought Eriol to himself. "Hey Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura said happily, Tomoyo nodded a response causing Sakura to continue, "I'm going to Hong Kong these coming summer holidays, where are you planning on going?" "Let's see…" pondered Tomoyo, "To England I think."

Eriol almost choked on the doughnut he was eating, _England_ he thought to himself, _She doesn't even know a thing about England! What will she do, where will she stay!?_ After departing the cake shop, he outlined his worries to Tomoyo. "Well…" she said rather shyly, "I was hoping you could help me with that…" she blushed a little as her voice trailed off, and the two walked home in silence.

Suppi-chan greeted them at the door, "where's Nakuru?" Eriol asked the magic beast, "with Yue I think" Suppi replied. Suppi then turned to Tomoyo and requested the location of the library in her home; Tomoyo happily led Suppi down the hall leaving Eriol by himself. He reluctantly returned to his room where he proceeded to change from his uniform to casual clothing. 

Tomoyo carefully knocked on the door to his room, at Eriol's positive reply; she stepped into the room looking very flushed. "Umm… Hiiragizawa-kun…" Tomoyo said quietly, her head bowed, "Yeah" Eriol replied casually. "Umm… umm… your journal…" Eriol's head shot up at this comment, meanwhile she continued. "Umm… Suppi-chan had it and…" Eriol was getting more and more nervous with every word. "And, and, he told me what you wrote about me…" she trailed off, her face a scarlet hue. They stood uncomfortably silent for a time until Tomoyo had gathered enough courage to leave the room, and even still, Eriol continued to stare at the door for a further period of time. _She knows… _he thought as he collapsed from the heat build up in his body.

Tomoyo was worried, Eriol hadn't come down to eat and she was afraid that she had caused it. She tiptoed up the stairs and pressed her ear to his door, nothing, there wasn't a sound to be heard. She cautiously opened the door only to find him unconscious on the floor. She checked his pulse, he was still alive, but he looked like he had a bad fever, so Tomoyo gently placed the back of her hand against his forehead. He was definitely burning up, even if the cause of it was only excessive blushing. 

Carefully, and with much effort, she moved him so that he lay on his bed. And, so as not to disturb him, slipped out of the room. When she returned the few moments later, she was holding a bowl of ice water and a small white cloth. Dipping the cloth in the water, wringing it out and placing it on Eriol's head was becoming repetitive and as the actions repeated themselves she drifted off into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Eriol woke up to a damp cloth on his head and a sleeping girl on his chest. He had no idea what had happened to him the night before, or how he came from staring at the door to sleeping in bed with Tomoyo on top of him. Tomoyo opened her violet eyes and smiled at Eriol, "I'm glad you're okay" she said, Eriol just stared at her for a while, she looked so happy.

He tried to get up, but Tomoyo pushed him back down. Eriol looked at her questioningly, "Eriol…" she began, "I Umm… I know you like me…" Eriol lowered his eyes. "And I… I like you too! I really like you!" Tomoyo looked down, a little ashamed; Eriol moved his hand towards her face, tilted her chin and kissed her. He didn't know why, but that was the best kiss he'd ever had.

Eriol woke up to an empty bed; there was a note on the nightstand from Kaho telling him that they were finished. "Heh…" said Eriol, "A prophetic dream".

****

Author: The End!! Any flames, comments or language improvements should be told to me, I'm so dense that I won't know otherwise…

****

Eriol: Like that story would really happen.

****

Tomoyo: That story was really bad, I didn't even have my video camera!

****

Kero-Chan: The worst bit was that I wasn't allowed to come to the cake shop… YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE CAKE!!

****

Author: (pushes them all off the page and watches them hit the ground with a thud) NYA!!


End file.
